Paradox
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Lineas del tiempo distintas, en este universo todo está al revés. [Genderbender][Multipairing]
1. Introducción

**Prompt:** Introducción

**Pareja/Personajes:** El Raimon eleven-Go!

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** Universos alternos, líneas del tiempo diferentes, Uso de algunos sufijos japoneses Genderbender. Que lo haya hecho yo es suficiente.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru. (Pensándolo así, creo que escribiré algo con eso. Lo juro)

**Nota: **Este fanfic nació de conversaciones random con mi querida Oveja-san. Así que dedicado a ella. Mezcla de lineas y paradojas de tiempo ¡Esto está raro!

* * *

**PARADOX**

**Introducción**

El partido acababa de terminar, y Tenma no podía creer que realmente había jugado contra el Raimon Eleven. Tal y como lo imaginaba, eran un equipo formidable: ver a sus entrenadores en su juventud y con tales técnicas fue sin lugar a duda, una de las mejores experiencias en toda aquella gran aventura.

— ¡Eso fue excelente! ¡Muchas gracias, Endou-san!

Todos agradecieron, al tiempo que subían al autobús y despedían a sus homólogos del pasado.

— ¡Fue un gran juego, muchas gracias Tenma!

Y el nuevo capitán, pensó entonces que nada podría salir mejor. Y para cuando el grito de _Time Jump _de Wandaba llenó el ambiente, se permitió recordar a sus nuevos amigos: A Fey, Alpha, Beta, Ganma y especialmente a Saru y su promesa de cuidar del fútbol.

Quizá debió haber deseado que alguien cuidara de ellos también.

* * *

**Y que tal sí…**

— ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡El entrenamiento terminó por hoy!— La alegre voz de Endou Mamoru llegó hasta los oídos de todos los miembros del Raimon eleven, quienes sonrientes gritaron un "Gracias" al unísono y se dispusieron a ir a los cambiadores.

—Los chicos mejoran cada día, Endou— Fue el alegre saludo del coentrenador, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda. Haruto Otonashi sin lugar a dudas le ponía la chispa al equipo.

—Eso es verdad—coincidió sonriente su hermana mayor, al tiempo que se llevaba una de las rastas tras la oreja derecha. Sus ojos rojos escondidos tras unas gafas miraban fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Yuukio y sus gráficas, ¡Nunca cambias!—El peliazul rió, para lanzarse a abrazar por el cuello a la morena; quien tenía un lindo sonrojo decorando su rostro.

—H-hermano…

Y Endou no pudo evitar sonreír, pensado que sus compañeros de equipo no habían cambiado nada.

— ¡Entrenador!

— ¡Oh, Tsurugi!

La sonrisa de su delantero estrella le saludó de vuelta. Podía ser que Tsurugi Kyosuke apenas estuviera en primer año, pero era una de las mejores promesas que tenía el fútbol soccer, de eso estaba seguro.

Siempre con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y dispuesto a trabajar en equipo.

—Kirino-sempai me dio algo para usted—informó el delantero, dándole un sobre sellado a su entrenador.

Oh cierto, Kirino. Su defensa pelirosa de segundo año, el muchacho tenía sin lugar a dudas mucha habilidad en el campo, pero su actitud no siempre era la mejor: Llevaba siempre el cabello corto y una mirada de cansancio en el rostro. Recordaba que hacía poco habían tenido un problema acerca de su permanencia en el equipo.

Y aquella era… ¿la quinta o la sexta carta de renuncia al equipo que le daba? Realmente no lo recordaba, pero no importaba mucho: Endou estaba seguro que Ranmaru no hablaba en serio.

Además, siempre estaba el capitán Ryoma para hacer entrar al joven defensa en razón.

— ¿Entrenador?— Mamoru parpadeó. Dándose cuenta que se había desconectado por un momento. La mirada de Tsurugi estaba cargada de confusión.

—No es nada—dijo al tiempo que guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—Ve con tus demás compañeros, ¿deben estar cansados, no?

Kyosuke asintió, decidiendo dejar el asunto por sentado. Kirino-sempai estaría bien, estaba seguro.

Y hablando del mentado defensa: Kirino Ranmaru observaba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido. Desde hacía ya unos meses se había planteado la idea de dejar el club de fútbol. Suspiró.

Algunos dirían que sus razones no tenían fundamentos, pero qué podía hacer si la persona que hasta ese momento había sido el centro de su vida poco a poco se alejaba de él por el mentado deporte.

—Kirino— Una suave mano tocando su mejilla derecha lo despertó de su ensoñación, y la cálida sonrisa pintada en el bello rostro de su mejor amiga le saludó desde unos centímetros más abajo.

Takumi era tan linda.

—Shindou— Ranmaru se permitió sonreír, como pocas veces lo hacía. Para tomar la mochila de la muchacha y colgársela al hombro—vayamos a casa.

Dijo, para con un pequeño ademán indicar que comenzara a caminar. Shindou asintió y emprendió el paso.

— ¿No tenías practica hoy?— Ouch, pensó Ranmaru. Ella no pierde el tiempo.

—No importa—dijo, sin darle real importancia, en el momento que lograban ver el gran auto negro brillante de la familia de la pianista—Adelante, damisela—dijo con tono levemente irónico, mientras abría una de las puertas del auto.

Shindou se permitió reír, bajito.

—Bien, como quieras—se acomodó y dejó un poco de espacio, para que el muchacho pelirosa se sentara a su lado—y… ¿Kariya?

Pudo sentir claramente como el más alto se tensaba, puede que Ranmaru resultara muy difícil de leer para el resto de personas, pero para ella era más claro que la mañana.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas.

—Ah, ah algún día lo aceptaras—y es que claro, el muchacho había tenido una especie de _crush_ con la muchacha de cabello azul, quien de vez en cuando venía a escuchar los conciertos que el club de música daba en el auditorio, pero estaba segura de que Kirino nunca lo admitiría. A menos que fuera con un poco de "ayuda"

—A veces puedes ser de verdad exasperante.

Y volvió a reír, de manera cantarina.

Shindou agradecía tener a Kirino como mejor amigo, lo había conocido en el jardín de infancia y aunque sus caminos siempre habían apuntado a direcciones separadas de alguna manera u otra se las arreglaban para permanecer juntos: Ranmaru era ese toque de frescura en su normalmente ajetreada vida.

A veces, cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre, se permitía observar desde lejos la práctica de su amigo. Verlo correr por el campo con la mirada fija en el balón sin lugar a duda era lo mejor.

El brillo centellante en sus ojos claros… que no está segura de cuando, mutaron a un color dorado en su mente.

Y es que… ese tal Tsurugi tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

—Ah, es complicado—soltó para sí, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el mullido asiento ante la extrañada mirada de su interlocutor.

Su vida era algo bastante común, pero había algo que le decía que ese día todo podía cambiar.

* * *

—_Ah, me encantaría poder volver a jugar con el entrenador— recuerda que había dicho, mientras el resto de sus compañeros asentía._

_También recuerda que justo en ese momento, un extraño sonido abandonó las paredes internas del autobús, y algo así como un gritito asustado de Wandaba se dejó oír; luego turbulencia y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todo se tiñó de negro._

—Tenma…— ¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo? Quizá… no recordaba

—Tenma…—Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, y esa voz que le sabía familiar no le ayudaba en nada…

— ¡TENMA!— y ouch, ese golpe en la cabeza si le hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida, frotándola con cuidado y tratando de enfocar la mirada—¿Aoi…?

—_Duh, _¿Quién más? —Le respondió la peli azul sonriendo — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! ¡Aki-_san_ también se preocupó porque desapareciste de improvisto!

Tenma se propuso refutar, pero de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio de lleno. Se sintió mareado.

—Eh… ¿Tenma?—Sorano se aventuró a tomarle de los hombros, evitando la inminente caída—¿Estás bien? … Creo que volviste a excederte con los entrenamientos.

Tenma parpadeó, aquello se sentía diferente… él recordaba ser mucho más alto que su amiga… ¿dónde estaba el resto del equipo?

—Aoi—dijo, cuando logró articular palabra— ¿Dónde están los chicos del club de fútbol?

—_¿uhm?_—Extraño, la pregunta parecía haber descuadrado a su amiga—No sé qué ocurre contigo, mujer—rió finalmente

_¿mujer…? ¿qué?_

—Están practicando, por supuesto ¡Justo como tú deberías hacer! ¡Vamos! ¡Mostrémosles que el club de atletismo no tiene comparación!

_¿Mujer? ¿Atletismo? ¡¿QUÉ?!_

Y sólo entonces reparó en si mismo, o debería decir misma… pues su figura espigada había mutado en un cuerpo delicado y aerodinámicamente…femenino.

¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Inicio extraño, es extraño. Massiel se aprovecha de las lineas del tiempo, de las cosas extrañas que tiene el chrono stone, y que Wandaba en mi headcanon no es buen mecánico (?) ejem. El universo o linea de tiempo donde nuestros queridos terminaron, como se dieron cuenta, es muy diferente al original.

Además de las personalidades, en el género. Para que no se pierdan-?-

_Shindou Takumi _Mejor amiga de Kirino, y presidenta del club de música.

_Kariya Misaki_ Estudiante de primero, pertenece al club de volver a casa.

_Kageyama Hotaru_ Mejor amiga de Kariya

_Tenma Matsukaze _De primer año, promesa del club de atletismo por ser una de las novatas más rápidas.

_Otonashi Haruto & Yuukio Kidou _Hermanos y co-entrenadores del Raimon Eleven de la mano de Endou.

Esos son unos de los cambios que se ven en este universo, los demás se verán en el siguiente episodio:

¿Un tsurugi que ama trabajar en equipo? ¿Kirino desertor? ¿Midori es un muchacho?

¡Sí, esto es raro!


	2. Lo que aquí es negro, allá era blanco

**Prompt:** Introducción

**Pareja/Personajes:** El Raimon eleven-Go!

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** Universos alternos, líneas del tiempo diferentes, Uso de algunos sufijos japoneses Genderbender. Que lo haya hecho yo es suficiente.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~ el horror.

**Nota: **Este fanfic nació de conversaciones random con mi querida Oveja-san. Así que dedicado a ella. Mezcla de lineas y paradojas de tiempo ¡Esto está raro!

.

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**Lo que aquí es negro, allá era blanco**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Shindou sabía que su madre había esperado una niña antes de que él naciera, y en secreto esa era la razón por la cual llevaba el cabello un poco largo: su madre decía que le encantaba ver como sus rizos castaños caían por sus mejillas. Empero, aquella mañana al levantarse y sentir un extraño cosquilleo sobre sus hombros pensó que quizá había exagerado un poco con eso de dejárselo largo. Quizá lo más sensato sería cortarlo un poco esa semana.

Bostezó un poco, pero al instante cubrió su boca con su –extrañamente tersa- palma, sintiendo como el borde de sus uñas rozaba contra sus labios: Quizá también debería cortar sus uñas…

Se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño –y agudo- alarido al caer al suelo, por tropezar con lo largo de su pijama.

—Pero qué… ¿un camisón?

Preguntó al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla derecha, logró sentarse en el suelo y observó sorprendido como sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por una fina tela blanca, un vestido blanco con encaje en la base.

Sintió su ceja derecha saltar un par de veces ¿aquello era una broma?

Pronto el sonido de pasos provenientes del pasillo principal llamó su atención, parecía que había hecho mucho ruido.

— ¡Takumi!—esa era su madre, quien venía con una mueca de preocupación única en la cara, se acercó a él y lo levantó con facilidad.

Raro, él juraba que pesaba un poco más.

Además… ¿Takumi?

Shindou quizo hablar, quejarse de porqué rayos estaba usando un ridículo camisón, pero sintió una fuerte oleada de dolor impactar contra su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo soltó el agarre de su madre y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, intentando mitigar las punzadas.

— ¡Hija!—la voz consternada de su madre hizo que una pequeña descarga de miedo le invadiera ¿Hija? ¿Qué –por el amor al fútbol- estaba sucediendo allí? Quiso hablar, pero nuevamente fue inútil.

— ¡Querido!—pudo escuchar como llamaba a su padre, y luego un par de fuertes brazos aferrándolo contra el cálido pecho de su progenitor. Pudo olfatear un poco el aroma de la colonia que usaba su padre, y por alguna razón le resulto embriagante.

— ¿Takumi, estás bien?—le preguntó en un susurro, con un tono de profunda tristeza.

Shindou no pudo protestar por el extraño cambio de nombre, de repente estaba muy cansado.

—Querido, creo que deberíamos llamar a un médico—La cálida mano de su madre pasó por su frente y apartó un par de los largos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro— Desde que llegó ayer estaba actuando raro, incluso Ranmaru lo mencionó... recuerda que últimamente estuvo quedándose hasta tarde en el club de música, y en casa no cenaba… ¿anemia?

_¿Club de música?_

—E-estoy bien, madre— Takuto trató de hablar, su padre logró acomodarle en la cama, sentándose y con las almohadas detrás. Mintió, su cuerpo le dolía por alguna extraña razón. Llevó sus manos al pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Había algo, es más. Había dos cosas que sin lugar a duda no debían estar allí. —Wow, ¿qué?

Ya más lúcido reconoció el matiz de su voz. ¡Esa no era su voz!

—Tranquila allí, princesa—la sonrisa de su padre lo –o – la descolocó. Princesa… por favor—El Raimon puede estar bien un día sin su _idol_ —agregó con un tono jocoso que no le conocía, sabía que él era su padre pero actuaba un tanto diferente— Llamaré a casa de Ranmaru, debe estar por salir a recogerte como todas las mañanas. Le diré que hoy no irás.

—P-pero padre—mucha información, debía pensar que de la noche a la mañana de había vuelto una mujer ¿por qué, qué otra razón existía para que un par de...de... pechos estuvieran allí como si nada?

—Pero nada—su madre apuntó con tono cantarino, ya más calmada pues su pequeña había recobrado el color en su rostro, aunque actuaba un poco extraño—Yo sé que eres muy diligente y seria con el club de música, pero debes poner tu salud primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Takuto- corrección se dijo con un tono de molestia— asintió, debía averiguar qué había pasado, recordaba vagamente estar en el autobús junto a sus compañeros, luego un ruido fuerte y haber despertado en ese extraño cuarto que sabía era suyo, pero no parecía.

—Además, no querrás que ese muchachito del club de fútbol del que sueles hablar piense que eres enfermiza. A los muchachos les gustan las chicas fuertes—y rió, con un tono que caracteriza a una amiga confidente. Recordó que su madre siempre había querido una niña para compartir secretos y hacer cosas femeninas.

_Pero… alto._

_¿Chico? ¿Club de fútbol?_

Tenía que saber qué había ocurrido, sólo debía tratar de actuar normal

—uhm... ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Oh— cubrió con sus manos su boca, que formaba una perfecta letra "o"—Cierto, era un secreto— y pestañeo un par de veces—Una madre sabe de esas cosas, Takumi. Aunque siempre creí que escogerías por novio a Ranmaru, supongo que los sueños de mamá de ver a su pequeña casada con su fiel amigo de infancia no se cumplirán—hablaba como si de una telenovela se tratase, Shindou sintió una escalofrío recorrerle la espina—Pero, ese muchacho Tsurugi tampoco suena tan mal.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Bien, había fallado. Pero es que aquello era algo que simplemente no se podía ignorar.

* * *

Kariya acercó sus labios a la taza que acababa de levantar en ese momento de la mesa de desayuno. Su boca hizo un tic involuntario.

Aquella mañana se había levantado con un extraño mal humor y un mal presagio en su mente, cosa que se había acentuado al ponerse frente al espejo y ver un reflejo femenino saludándole.

Rio un poco, extraños sueños los que tenía. Afiló la mirada y dio un par de golpecitos al espejo que decoraba su pared- tampoco había cambiado mucho. Sus ojos y cabello habían crecido, y su figura se había espigado.

Levantó una de sus cejas, expectante. Si aquello era un sueño se sentía muy realista. ¿Se habría dormido en el autobús?

Se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, comenzaba a aburrirse, sería mejor levantarse y volver a la normalidad; así que usando sus nuevas y largas uñas tomo un pedazo de piel de su brazo y lo pellizco tan fuerte como pudo.

Lo único que logró fue proferir un agudo alarido que sin duda levantó a los dos adultos de la casa.

— ¡Misaki!— Una peliverde, quien supuso era Midorikawa en ese extraño –y por demás realista- sueño se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros — ¿Estás bien?

—Uhm...—parpadeó con los ojos un poco aguados, dios que eso había dolido.

— ¿Todo bien, chicas?—y Hiroto –quien por alguna razón seguía igual que siempre- entró al cuarto con su infaltable periódico en mano.

—Claro, cariño— midorikawa sonrió.

Vaya, su imaginación sí que era rara, hasta juraba que tenían anillos de casados a juego…

—Muy bien—el pelirrojo se acercó—ya es tarde Misaki, creo que deberías vestirte ya. Hotaru pasará por ti en cualquier momento.

… Bien, quizá no era tan imaginativa para los nombres.

— ¿Hotaru?—alzó una ceja.

—Claro, Kageyama. Tu mejor amiga, o es que no la recuerdas—rió un poco la peliverde—vaya hoy sí que estás rara—le acarició la cabeza con cariño— y recuerda que prometiste que buscarías un club, necesitarás los créditos extra en un futuro.

—Pero si yo estoy en el club de fútbol—respondió más por inercia. Bien por algún motivo no podía levantarse de ese sueño, pero suponía que todos harían lo que él quería, así funcionaba el subconciente, ¿no? Quizá hasta podría imaginar a un Kirino-sueño y molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Fútbol?—Kira se sorprendió, sabía que en el tiempo que la pequeña había estado en el orfanato de su hermana adoptiva había demostrado cierta habilidad con el balón, pero al ir creciendo había dejado el deporte de lado diciendo que solo los tontos corrían tras un balón—Pero tu odias ese deporte.

—Cierto—concedió Midorikawa—siempre te quejas de lo tontos que se ven los muchachos de tu escuela —y aunque ni ella ni su esposo concordaban con la idea, simplemente reían un poco y acariciaban el cabello de su pequeña hija adoptiva.

— ¿En serio?—abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Seh…—respondió algo ido—solo… debo cambiarme… se hace tarde.

Ambos adultos asintieron algo preocupados, pero al instante la dejaron sola.

Y tras un par de intentos-infructuosos- por despertar. Kariya llegó a la conclusión de que aquello no era un sueño.

Estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer.

_Maldición._

No debía llamar la atención, ya había pasado por muchas cosas raras durante ese tiempo. Ja, viajes en el tiempo, osos que hablan, clones y robots. Algo así no era para desesperarse…¿verdad?

—Con cuidado cariño, el café está caliente—bueno, quizá la forma melosa en la que se trataban sus "padres" si era motivo de desesperación. Podía jurar que veía el aura rosa ser despedida de un muy sonriente Hiroto. Suspiró.

—Oh ¿escuchaste eso?—por suerte su "madre" parecía más sensata, y terminó con la melosa escena al escuchar el timbre del intercomunicador del apartamento sonar. Apuesto a que es Hotaru.

_Kageyama._

Una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Kariya. Quiza Kageyama sabría que ocurría –bueno, en realidad creía que no, ese muchacho vivía perpetuamente en las nubes— pero debía hablar con alguien _normal._ O su cerebro estallaría.

Así que sin cuidado terminó el contenido de la taza, sintiendo como el líquido caliente rodaba por su garganta.

—Nos vemos luego— se despidió tomando lo que suponía era su mochila cerca de la puerta y aún muy incómoda por tener que usar una falta –prefería no recordar cómo había logrado cambiarse o la olímpica búsqueda de ropa interior y la pelea con los broches del sujetador- bajó las gradas del edificio sin cuidado, tropezando un par de veces y la imagen que la recibió la calmó al mismo tiempo que la alarmó.

—Kariya, veo que tú también estas igual— Kageyama y una muchacha rubia la saludaban agitando sus manos.

**.**

* * *

.

**Notas Finales: **continuamos, y esto sigue raro

Además de las personalidades, en el género.

_Midorikawa y Hiroto_ en este extraño universo ambos son esposos, adoptaron a la pequeña Misaki pero aún desean poder tener un hijo propio, además quieren darle un hermanito o hermanita a Misaki.


	3. Let it be

**Prompt:** Introducción

**Pareja/Personajes:** El Raimon eleven-Go!

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** Universos alternos, líneas del tiempo diferentes, Uso de algunos sufijos japoneses Genderbender. Que lo haya hecho yo es suficiente.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~ el horror.

**Nota: **Este fanfic nació de conversaciones random con mi querida Oveja-san. Así que dedicado a ella. Mezcla de lineas y paradojas de tiempo ¡Esto está raro!

.

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**Let it be**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kyosuke parpadeó, una y dos veces. Tenía un balón de fútbol en las manos y estaba curiosamente parado frente al arco vacío de lo que reconoció como el campo de entrenamiento del Raimon.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?—se dijo dejando de lado el esférico y llevándose una mano a la frente, de repente un fuerte dolor punzante le había golpeado — ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Kyosuke nunca había sido de los que hablaran con ellos mismos, pero por alguna razón tenía que asegurarse de que su cuerpo y su mente estaban bien sincronizados, pues aunque sonara bastante irreal por un segundo habría podido jurar que se había desdoblado por un segundo y su yo que estaba en el autobus había visto a otro él jugando en el mismo campo en el cual se encontraba ahora.

— ¡Tsurugi

Abrió los ojos de par en par, aquella era inconfundiblemente la voz de un adulto, pero no recordaba haberla escuchado antes.

Se giró sobre sus talones para ver como un peli azul corría animado con un par de bolsas en los brazos, y casi sintió su mandíbula caer al suelo._ Casi, resaltemos el casi._

Puede que ahora midiera unos diez centímetros más y su cabello fuera más corto, ya no usara tacones y las gafas fueran negras y no rojas: pero sin lugar a dudas era la hermana del entrenador Kidou.

— ¿Otonashi-san?

Su voz salió parca, aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera confundido.

_Haruna_ rio entonces.

—Te he dicho mil veces que me digas Haruto—dijo restándole importancia con un gesto despreocupado de la cabeza— No me gustan los formalismos, para eso mi hermana.

_Hermana…_

_Haruto…_

_Ok._

—Aha—por algún motivo el vocabulario normalmente amplio del delantero parecía haber regresado a sus inicios en aquella escuela, únicamente usaba monosílabos— ¿Para qué es esto?—dijo una vez vio como el adulto colocaba una bolsa que había traído en sus manos.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Kyosuke arqueó una ceja.

—Es para Yuu-chan—sonrió ampliamente—la vez pasada me dijiste que tenía un pequeño problema con su pierna… o algo así –completó finalmente poniendo una mueca pensativa.

Kyosuke abrió los ojos todo lo que le fue humanamente posible

_Yuu…¿chan?_

_Yuu…_

_¡Yuuichi!_

¡¿Qué le había ocurrido a su hermano?!

Él recordaba… que antes de partir en esa extraña cruzada su hermano había tenido que ser operado, de aquella lesión que lo había detenido en la vida.

Gracias a esos ridículos viajes en las diferentes líneas de tiempo – ¿y acaso esa sería una también? —no había podido verle.

Tragó duro, recordando con pesar como y sin querer realmente shindou había terminado por contarle sobre el primer Yuuichi alterno que apareció y cómo decidió sacrificarse por él…

Y en esta línea de tiempo, ¿acaso algo había ido mal con su operación?

Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente.

—Lo lamento mucho, Otonashi-san ¡Debo de irme!

Y haciendo una reverencia apresurada abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, a lo lejos pudo oír el grito molesto de _"¡que es Haruto!"_ pero no le importó, rogó internamente que su mente solo le jugara malas pasadas y que lo único que tuviera su hermano fueran algunas molestias musculares por haber estado tanto tiempo sin caminar.

Llevó su andar hasta donde era y suponía seguía siendo su casa, la puerta estaba abierta.

Dejó sus zapatos sin cuidado en la entrada y comenzó a subir las escaleras a trompicones. Con la respiración cortada y las manos sudorosas tocó el pomo de la puerta de Yuuichi, con la otra mano presionó la bolsa que le había dado el otro joven y esperó que su mente y el pasar tanto tiempo con un dramático como Shindou fueran los causantes de aquellas extrañas ideas que se hacía.

—Herman…

Pero una vez abrió la puerta, de verdad deseó que aquello sólo fuera una mala jugarreta de su mente.

Vio horrorizado como un cabello naranjo y desordenado se alejaba de una figura acomodada en la cama. En la cama de su hermano. Un tipo estaba besando a su hermano. Oh y no cualquier tipo. Porque ese naranja-como-zanahoria no era un color que cualquiera pudiera tener.

El _idiota_ de Taiyou estaba besando a su hermano.

Allí, en su casa. A _SU_ HERMANO.

Ese desgraciado…

—Oh, Tsurugi_-kun_—y el sol idiota se atrevía a sonreírle aún—lamento molestar.

Kyosuke juraba que en alguna otra situación ya habría saltado sobre el intento de capitán para darle un golpe, pero esta vez y como ya había corroborado en lo que llevaba de día: algo no estaba del todo bien con él.

—Tú…

Fue todo el siseo que su boca le permitió proferir.

—Kyosuke—pero su intento de formar una mirada asesina se vio interrumpido cuando notó el muy suave, más suave aún que al que ya estaba acostumbrado, tono que le habló de repente y notó un par de largos bucles caer por el níveo rostro de su hermano.

O debería decir hermana.

_Hermana._

Lo siguiente que vio fue, como hace unas horas, su propio cuerpo caer al suelo, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Kageyama—bien, Kariya había tomado todos esos cambios bien, _quizá demasiado bien_, se reprochó luego. O eso creía, pero Hikaru… _o Hotaru_ lo hacía aún mejor— ¿Quién es ella?—Pero y aunque había estado haciendo amago de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse calma, habían un par de cosas que no podía pasar por algo. La muchacha rubia sonriente que caminaba al lado de su amiga, sonriendo despreocupadamente ¿sería un miembro de la familia del muchacho?

El único que recordaba era ese mentado tío del cual nunca se hablaba en el club de fútbol, ¿esa sería su extraña transformación femenina? Dioses…

—Oh, ella es Rushe, Kariya—Hikaru hablaba bajito, como susurrando y algo divertida por las extrañas muecas que hacía su amiga—Es… una amiga de la familia.

Terminó sonriente, incluso en la línea normal del tiempo que llevaba –y sí, aunque todos pensaban que él no era la persona más brillante dentro del club de fútbol, Kageyama realmente podía leer muy bien las situaciones- Rushe era parte de su vida, a veces iba a verle y le llevaba algunas cosas aunque ese era tema para otro día, habían un par de secretos en su familia que aún no estaban listos para salir a la luz.

—_Ugh_—Kariya decidió dejar el tema por zanjado, había tomado el desayuno demasiado rápido y su estómago comenzaba a quejarse.

—Oh, Kariya_-san_—Rushe detuvo su paso, y con mirada maternal tocó el hombro de la peliazul—recordé algo, Hotaru-_chan _ y tú deben buscar un club, el de volver a casa está definitivamente descartado—y aunque ambas sabían que se trataba de una reprimenda, el tono dulce que usaba la muchachita realmente le quitaba cierto efecto.

—Cierto…—recordó entonces Masaki, sus _padres_ le habían recordado que _odiaba_ el fútbol. Entonces al parecer Kageyama tampoco estaba en el club del Raimon, y ambas eran un par de desertoras. Interesante.

Habían muchas cosas que aún quería averiguar de ese universo, y una vez vio las cercanías de la escuela hizo uso nuevamente de sus ya olvidadas capacidades artísticas y teatrales. Tomando a su mejor amiga del brazo se despidió rápidamente de la _lo-que-fuera_ de Hikaru.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos—la sonrisa falsa que antes solía poner seguía saliendo bastante natural— ¡Hotaru y yo nos encargaremos de eso!

Y agitando su mano en el aire comenzó a correr con la pelimorada a cuestas, dejando a una sonriente pero confundida Rushe atrás.

Mientras las veía entrar por las grandes y enrejadas puertas del Raimon, ella sólo pudo pensar que Reiji tenía razón, su sobrina tenía compañeras muy pintorescas.

* * *

—Creo que ya está despertando—sólo en ese momento Yuui se permitió apartar la mirada del cuerpo durmiente de su hermano, Taiyou tenía la muñeca de Kyosuke entre sus manos y trataba de encontrar su pulso.

—Kyosuke—la mayor de los Tsurugi dejó escapar el nombre de su hermano en un suspiro, el repentino desmayo de su hermano la había asustado de sobremanera. Debía agradecer que Amemiya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital que sabía lo básico de primeros auxilios—Me pregunto por qué reaccionó así.

Aunque también se preguntaba qué hacía de vuelta en casa tan temprano, cuando el muchacho Amemiya había acomodado al más joven en la cama y pudieron investigar lo que traía en manos, pudo suponer que era esa medicina que le había prometido para su tobillo torcido.

—Creo que fue mi culpa—medio rio el jugador—Después de todo, desde que termina...

Pero no pudo terminar, pues uno de los suaves y largos dedos de la muchacha lo interrumpieron. El tacto suave de la mano de Yuui en sus labios se sentía muy bien.

—No completes esa oración—rio un poco la peliazulada, dejando de lado su atención por Kyosuke unos cuantos segundos—sabes que yo aún…

Pero esta vez fue Taiyou quien silenció a la muchacha, usando sus labios. Fue un contacto superficial y muy suave, pero suficiente como para hacer que el apenas levantado Kyosuke sufriera una nueva crisis nerviosa.

—¡Quítale tus manos de encima a mi hermano!

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

Para que no se pierdan, en este raro universo:

_Yuui Tsurugi : Hemana mayor de Tsurugi, de pequeña mostró talento en el fútbol soccer. Pero antes que jugar, prefiere ver a su hermano menor jugar. Autodenominada su fan número 1, la única que conoce el no tan secreto "crush" de su hermano con la idol del raimon, Shindou Takumi. Hace dos años sufrió un accidente cuando iba a ver a Kyosuke a uno de sus partidos, estuvo un tiempo en el hospital y allí conoció a su ex-novio, Taiyou Amemiya._

_Taiyou Amemiya: De la misma edad que Yuui, Capitán de su antigua escuela y fue nombrado capitán en su nueva escuela a pesar de ser de primer año. Antes sufría del sistema respiratorio, pero gracias al tratamiento ahora no necesita más que un par de revisiones anuales. En una de estas, conoció a Yuui Tsurugi, quien luego sería su novia. La relación avanzó sin problemas, pero por alguna razón ella decidió terminar con él, aunque aún son muy cercanos. Taiyou aún tiene sentimientos por ella, Kyosuke le admiraba pues siempre creyó que era un gran jugador._

_Esto se pone más raro! x'DU_


End file.
